Brother My Brother
by Tessa Honeybee
Summary: Bumblebee is reunited with his long lost brother. But Bumblebee is in denial. His brother is an outcast to Autobots and Decepticons and every Autobot seems to be giving him a second chance, except for Bumblebee. Bee and Wasp fic.
1. Chapter 1

Bumblebee skidded to a halt and the desert sand flew up. His scanners went wild. He was already on edge with the memories ofEgyptfrom a few months ago bugging him. Now he was even more jumpy when he kept sensing something was following him. And it wasn't his patrol partner Sideswipe. The eerie feeling kept sneaking up on him all night on patrol. After every stop, Bumblebee drove off again a little faster, trying to get away from whatever was out there. Earlier that night, he and Sideswipe were sent to investigate the ruins of the Fallen's sun harvester. Just to make sure nothing was salvageable for the Decepticons. Bumblebee had no problem with accomplishing the task until he got back out in the familiar desert area. As soon as Bumblebee and Sideswipe passed by the familiar sight where Sam died, (and was resurrected from the Matrix) Bumblebee hit top speed and wheeled out of there. Sideswipe hadn't realized what an impact that moment made on Bumblebee and drove after him. When Bumblebee stopped to scan again, Sideswipe pulled up next to him and transformed before Bumblebee had the chance to leave.

"What's gotten into you?" Sideswipe asked. His vents were running loudly. "I don't know...what kind of...fuel you've been taking...but I've never seen a healthy mech...move that fast...on a regular basis." Sideswipe panted through his vents. Bumblebee transformed too. He shook his head, trying to get a hold of himself. Sideswipe punched Bumblebee's shoulder. "Seriously. Are you alright?"

_"I don't like it here." _Sideswipe made a puffing noise and walked on.

"What's there to be afraid of out here?" he laughed.

_"I'm not scared, okay? I just don't want to be here." _Bumblebee replied with a cocky voice that didn't match his mood at all. He swiftly followed close behind Sideswipe. It didn't take long before Bumblebee froze dead still again and started scanning all over again.

"Will you calm down? Nothing's out there. C'mon, we're almost there." Sideswipe said, grabbing his antsy partner by the shoulder and pushing him along. Bumblebee shook it off and distanced himself from Sideswipe. They walked for some time in silence. Bumblebee thought about Sideswipe as a distraction from the mysterious something in the dark. Bumblebee knew Sideswipe's twin Sunstreaker and was surprised when he didn't come to Earth with Sideswipe. Bumblebee heard a couple different exclamations. For example, Sunstreaker went missing or Sunstreaker was injured and had to be left in the care of another Autobot team. None of these exclamations, Bumblebee heard from Sideswipe though. Bumblebee occasionally considered asking Sideswipe about Sunstreaker. Sideswipe obviously trusted Bumblebee, the way he was relying on him as if Bumblebee were his little brother. But Bumblebee never asked. He decided it wasn't his business anyway.

When Bumblebee and Sideswipe came to the remains of the sun harvester, Bumblebee almost forgot completely about his fears. Then he felt it again. Something was coming. He didn't know what, and he didn't know where, but something was coming for him. He stared out into the darkness, just waiting for something to move. Suddenly a light tap on Bumblebee's back made him jump and immediately turn his cannon on whatever was behind him! He stumbled back and hid his cannon away when he saw a half startled, half irritated Sideswipe on the other end of his gun. Sideswipe was about to yell at Bumblebee, but stopped when he saw Bumblebee was still shaking.

"Just wait here." Sideswipe sighed.

Bumblebee watched Sideswipe climb inside the half wrecked pyramid. When Sideswipe's shining silver figure was gone, Bumblebee listened to the noises of destruction rumbling out of the broken harvester. Bumblebee imagined Sideswipe wasn't even 'breaking a sweat' as humans would say, ripping the machine apart. Bumblebee paced back and forth in the sand. He didn't want to be near the place where he failed to protect Sam. He didn't like the feeling in the back of his processor that told him something was coming, but his scans always came up negative. Bumblebee looked up at the stars. It was a clear night with not a single cloud in the sky. Bumblebee stared off into space, literally, and daydreamed about his memories of making planet fall to Earth. All of a sudden Bumblebee realized the memories were coming true! Bumblebee gazed at what looked like a flaming meteor, plummeting towards Earth. He took a quick scan of the object and took cover behind the pyramid. Bumblebee's scan confirmed, the object was cybertronian, and it was falling fast!

The object from space made a deafening boom when it hit the unforgiving Earth. It toppled and rolled, leaving a long scarring trail in the sand. When the whole thing finally slowed down enough, it slammed into the sun harvester's pyramid and tipped on its side. Sideswipe felt the shudder in the ground from when the falling object crash landed. He pulled himself out of the ruins of the sun harvester and slid down the pyramid. He spotted Bumblebee on the other side.

"What was that?" Sideswipe hollered. Bumblebee pointed at the fallen object. When he approached it, he could see the object was obviously a cybertronian spacecraft. (Not a model he'd ever seen before.) Bumblebee inched closer and closer, until the spacecraft started to come apart. Bumblebee watched intently. It was when Sideswipe joined him when Bumblebee realized he was letting his guard down. Bumblebee aimed his cannon and Sideswipe raised his arm blades. The spacecraft's top slid back and a metal figure stood up. But Bumblebee caught the sight of the stranger's red optics, faster than a human could blink. Bumblebee jumped onto the hood of the spacecraft and pinned the stranger back down into the spacecraft. Bumblebee strangled the stranger by the throat with one hand and held his cannon dangerously close to the stranger's head. The stranger didn't dare struggle.

**"Saaay you're prayerssszz!" **Bumblebee managed to say in Cybertronian.

**"Wait! Wait, wait you can't do this!" **the stranger pleaded. Bumblebee charged his cannon. **"Stop!" **the stranger screamed. **"I'm your BROTHER!"** Bumblebee shook his head and disregarded the stranger's words. He clutched the stranger's throat tighter. The stranger screamed in agony. Bumblebee prepared for the kill again. The stranger gave one last attempt to save himself. **"I'm your brother!" **he repeated. 'It's impossible! He's lying!' Bumblebee thought. Bumblebee squeezed at the stranger's throat harder. **"If you rip out my voice, that will be one more thing we have in common!" **the stranger cried. Bumblebee stopped. He took his cannon away from his 'brother's' face and released his throat. Bumblebee gave his 'brother' a hand and helped him out of the spacecraft. The mech who claimed to be Bumblebee's brother, was about to thank Bumblebee for listening to him, but he was out like a light when Bumblebee slugged him from behind. Sideswipe watched in confusion.

_"I have this pressure point in the back of my neck that only I know about." _Bumblebee admitted. Sideswipe studied the mech collapsed in the sand.

"Weak wiring in the back of your head makes you shut down when you receive a heavy blow to certain wires?" Sideswipe guessed. Bumblebee nodded. "Must be hard wires to find, because I would have never figured that out. Is it like a creation defect?" Bumblebee nodded again. "And he has it too." Sideswipe observed.

_"Zazu get help." _Bumblebee ordered.

"And help bring a 'Con back to base, who could possibly be your brother? Why?"

**"Tooo prove 'im..." **Bumblebee switched back to his radio. _"...dead wrong."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bumblebee's quotes belong to their rightful owners.<span>  
><strong>**Homeward Bound -Directed by Duwayne Duham  
><strong>**Wizards of Waverly Place: Family Game Night -Directed by Bob Koherr  
>Lion King 2 -Directed by Darrell Rooney<br>Avatar The Last Airbender: Jet -Directed by Dave Filoni**


	2. Chapter 2

In the med bay, Ratchet checked over their 'guest' who was still knocked out. He scanned over his vitals and fixed minor injuries from the crash. Meanwhile Bumblebee ranted on behind him with an assortment of movie quotes.

_"This is unacceptable!" "I do not like this!" "This arrangement totally sucks." "He's lying! He's lying! He's lying!"_

"Calm down Bumblebee! Or get out of the med bay." Ratchet barked. "Until we learn more, the respectful thing to do would be to take your brother in."

_"No! It isn't true!"_ Bumblebee said, slamming his fist against the wall.

"It is true Bumblebee! And if you would control yourself for a klick, I can prove it to you!" Bumblebee's optics curiously locked on Ratchet. Ratchet motioned for Bumblebee to come closer. Bumblebee came closer to Ratchet's side and leaned over the new mech's chest. Ratchet gently opened the mech's chest so he wouldn't accidentally wake him. Bumblebee's face lit up from the shining blue light of the pulsing spark. Bumblebee intently watched the spark brighten and dim in sync with his own. He scanned the spark signature. It wasn't marked with a faction. But it was just like Bumblebee's in almost every other way. Their sparks were equally strong, equally bright, and the tiny shimmers in the cores of their sparks that made up the main signature were very similar. Anyone could plainly see they were both sparked from the same creators. Bumblebee gaped at the rest of the mech with such a similar spark to his own. His paint job was almost exact to Bumblebee's, except for the color scheme. (Green with black stripes vs. Bumblebee's yellow with black stripes) They were both about the same height. They had the same frame design, except Bumblebee's brother's battle mask was more pointy and his optics were wider than Bumblebee's. His optics were also an unusual color compared to Bumblebee's. Not blue, not red (though they seemed red earlier), but a purple/pink color. Bumblebee wondered if he programmed his optics to be that color purposly.

The dimmed purple/pink optics started to flicker back to life. Bumlbebee closed the mech's spark chamber before he woke. He shuddered when his hand was so close to the mech's spark. He could sense it. He _was _Bumblebee's brother. When Bumblebee's brother onlined his optics, the first mech he saw was Ratchet.

**"Autobots?" **the mech quivered.

**"Don't worry. You're not in danger here." **Ratchet answered. **"I downloaded this planet's languages to your processor. Why don't you give them a try." **The green and black mech selected english, which was the first setting. He was about to speak, when he noticed Bumblebee. He watched Bumblebee expectantly.

_"I believe you now." _Bumblebee's radio sang. The green mech smiled.

"Thought you would."

_"Who are you?" _Bumblebee played.

"Name's Wasp." the green one said, smiling even more. Bumblebee had a feeling Wasp was amused by his radio talking. "You wouldn't remember me. You don't remember our creators either, do you?" Bumblebee shook his head. He was starting to feel a little uneasy. 'At least he's explaining himself.' Bumblebee thought. Wasp sat up on the berth. "Well anyway, I can imagine the trauma of the sparkling massacre blocking out some of those early memories, including your family. But no, don't get me wrong. That's understandable." Wasp continued. Already judging Wasp again, Bumblebee decided he didn't like Wasp's tone.

_"How do you know..."_

"I was there too of course. You and I are the last of our kind to be created on Cybertron." Wasp stated.

_"How did you survive?"_

"You were picked up by Autobots. I was picked up by Decepticons. Ironic huh?"

_"You're one of them?" _

"Was. Now I'm an outcast." Wasp answered. 'That means he's a traitor to all of us!' Bumblebee thought, angry and ashamed that he had to call him his brother. 'The Decepticons may be low, but an outcast that neither Autobots or Decepticons will trust... that's way beyond low.' Bumblebee stood there frozen for a long time. Wasp rolled his optics and cassually asked Ratchet for some energon. When Bumblebee foccused back in, Ratchet was leading Wasp out the door towards their energon supply. Bumblebee caught Ratchet just before he could leave the room.

_"What are you doing?" _Bumblebee demanded.

"Bumblebee. He's not hurting anyone. Just let him be until we find out more about him. As far as we know, he hasn't commited any crime." 'Yeah right. How do you think he became an outcast?' Bumblebee thought. Ratchet read Bumblebee's mind. "Why do you think he's here Bumblebee? Do you think it was just fate that he crash landed directly in front of you? Chances are he's been trying to find you. And he doesn't have any reason to attack you." Bumblebee sighed. Ratchet patted Bumblebee's shoulder. "Get to know your brother. What have you got to lose?" Both of them exited the med bay. "We'll be keeping close watch." Ratchet added before Wasp could hear. Bubmlebee left Ratchet and Wasp after that, and escaped to his quarters. He layed down on his berth and tried to recharge. But he couldn't. He still had so many questions. 'What Decepticon took Wasp in when he was a sparkling? Why did Wasp act like he knew our creators? If Wasp could remember our creators' designations, then why did I have to forget? What will Sam think?' Bumblebee decided to answer one of those questions right now. It was early in the morning, and about the time Sam would be preparing for his first class. 'Perfect.'

Sam was in the middle of breakfast when Bumblebee texted him.

Hi Sam. Its Bumblebee. Can we talk? Bumblebee felt a bit guilty as he sent the message. Originally, he was granted permission to be Sam's guardian and car, despite Sam being a freshmen. But Optimus had to call Bumblebee back to NEST. Bumblebee understood that he was needed at NEST. But he felt deep down in his spark that Sam needed him more. Bumblebee felt awful for abandoning Sam. He feared that Sam wouldn't appriciate Bumblebee trying to contact him, when Sam's own calls were rejected so many times. Bumblebee tried to explain to Sam that he wasn't trying to ignore him, he just had other priorities. Sam didn't listen before. Bumblebee wondered if Sam would want to listen to him now.

Hey Bee! How've ya been? Sam texted back. To Bumblebee's relief, Sam was very excited to hear from Bumblebee.

Last night was insane.

How insane? Good or bad?

Well, what would you say if I told you I have a brother?

Bee i already know that.  Bumblebee smiled at that when he got Sam's joke.

Good point, but no. I mean a real brother. With identical sparks, paint jobs, and everything.

Seriously?

Yeah. He looks a lot like me. But you know what the difference is between us is?

No.

He's a traitor dispised by both 'Cons and 'Bots...and I'm not.

Oh. Wow.

Sam. What do I do? My long lost brother, who I didn't even know I had, claims to be an outcast/previous Decepticon and expects me to accept him.

So maybe ya should. He is a previous con and u 2 r brothers.

Outcast doesn't mean neutral Sam. He's been exiled from Autobot and Decepticon ranks somehow. I can't trust him.

What if he came 2 u 2 confess. Say sorry & join the bots.

But he's terrible Sam! He was criticizing me for forgetting about our creators. And the way he was putting me on the spot, I felt like I was being blamed for their death or something.

That can't be ur fault Bee! Don't let him get to you like that!

It wasn't even that bad. I just got scared when he mentioned the sparkling massacre.

What's his name Bee?

Wasp.

OK. As hard as it might be, i think you should try to be friends with this guy. Think about it. If he's come clean, u got a brother & a life long friend. If he's still a traitor and u befriend him, u can catch him & bring him 2 Prime. It'll be easy 2 cuz espionage is what you do best Bee!

Thanks Sam. That really helps.

No problem. Bumblebee mentally sighed in relief. He tried to take advantage of the moment to properly apologize to Sam. Even though it really wasn't his fault for having to leave Sam and collage for NEST.

I'm sorry I can't be your guardian Sam. I've tried to come see you before, but sneaking out of NEST isn't easy. Bumblebee waited a few minutes. Sam didn't respond. You're not still mad are you? Bumblebee tried again. Sam still didn't text back. Bumblebee tracked Sam's phone signal back to its location just a few seconds before Sam turned his phone off. When the signal dissapeared, Bumblebee shook his head. 'Yep. He's still mad.' Bumblebee gave up on calling Sam and offlined his optics to get a little recharge.

**"Hhyumans." **Bumblebee groaned outloud.

* * *

><p><strong>Bumblebee's quotes belong to their rightful owners<strong>

**Cats and Dogs -Directed by Lawrence Guterman  
>Black Beauty -Directed by Caroline Thompson<br>The Parent Trap -Directed by Nancy Meyers  
>Oliver and Company -Directed by George Scribner<br>Homeward Bound -Duwayne Dunham  
>This Is Home -by Switchfoot<br>****Who Are You -by The Who  
>How Do You Know He Loves You -by Amy Adams<br>Aladdin: Return of Jafar -Directed by Toby Shelton  
>Lilo and Stitch -Directed by Dean DeBlois<br>Ice Age -Directed by Chris Wedge**


	3. Chapter 3

After Bumblebee's recharging, he stomped through NEST's hallways looking for Wasp. Though Bumblebee enjoyed his rest, recharging didn't lighten his mood or feelings about Wasp. Bumblebee found Wasp in the rec. room talking to Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Sideswipe. Bumblebee's vents blew out hot air, as Bumblebee pushed pass Sideswipe and marched up to Wasp. Wasp turned Bumblebee's way and looked at him with a blank expression on his face.

"Bumblebee." Wasp greeted. Bumblebee just nodded and kept his glaring optics on Wasp. Optimus stepped in.

"Bumblebee, Wasp wanted to apologize to you." Optimus explained. Bumblebee looked at his brother in disbelief. Wasp shrugged.

"Yeah, I was a jerk to you. I know the grief of losing your creators, and I didn't have to bring it up." Wasp said. 'You did more than bring it up.' Bumblebee thought bitterly. 'You bragged you remembered the ones who loved you from the moment you were sparked! You put out that I didn't have those memories, and rubbed it in my face!' "Like I said, losing your creators to war is tough, but I didn't realize just how _much _war affected you." 'He's so fake.' Bumblebee thought, not buying Wasp's sweet talk for one nanoklick. "After what Ironhide told me, I understood why you'd feel _more sencitive _about these kind of things than others." Bumblebee's cracking mechanical voice growled at Wasp, but then he looked up and turned his attention towards Ironhide. 'You!' Bumblebee manuvered around Wasp and stood up to Ironhide. Anger was panting from Bumblebee's damaged vocals. His optics glowed with distress. His hateful look at Ironhide lasted a few seconds until he just couldn't do it anymore. Bumblebee quickly turned away and ran out of the rec. room with his mask down. Bumblebee couldn't hate Ironhide when he'd rescued him as a sparkling and raised him ever since. Still, Bumblebee felt betrayed by Ironhide. He assumed his deepest secrets were exposed to Wasp and now Wasp had more than enough reasons to critisize Bumblebee's past, just like earlier!

"Bumblebee get back here!" Ironhide called. Bumblebee slammed the rec. room door closed and waited for Ironhide to follow him. He laid his head against the cool wall and tried to calm down. When he heard the rec. room door slide open, he didn't look to see who it was. He kept close to the wall and hid his face in his mask still. The stranger placed a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder and roughly shook it. Bumblebee felt guilt in his spark, knowing who it was. Bumblebee turned his head and nudged the hand with his head. 'I know.' Bumblebee thought. 'I'm sorry 'Hide. I'm mad. But I don't want to be.' Bumblebee knew his thoughts couldn't be heard. He turned around and faced Ironhide. He cautiously tipped his mask back. Ironhide folded his arms "What's wrong Bumblebee?"

"Hhoow-weh mch dzz he knoh? Whhy di-di-idjah tell Wssp?" Bumblebee tried to say.

"Bumblebee I barely mentioned your trials. I would never give out any personal information that you wouldn't want him to know. I explained that you have been through much, and I was trying to get Wasp to tell more about his identity, besides being your brother." Bumblebee nodded.

_"What'd he say? What'd he say?" _Bumblebee asked.

"I'm afraid you'll have to hear that from Wasp." Ironhide said. At that moment, Wasp stepped out of the rec. room and looked at Bumblebee. Bumblebee gave a pleading look to Ironhide. "I know he's an obnoxious glitch. Just talk to him and see for yourself what he wants." Bumblebee smiled at the word "obnoxious". 'Finally somebody gets it!' Bumblebee thought. Ironhide walked back into the rec. room and left Wasp and Bumblebee alone.

"Let me tell you something Brother. As an outcast, I get around a lot. Its not always easy when no one else will take you in. But I've been a lot of places and I've seen a lot of things. From being the Decepticons' erin bot, to the Junkeons' prisoner, I took refuge with two other outcasts for a while but that didn't last long..." As Wasp told his story, he stepped closer to Bumblebee and began to circle around him. "I even tried to join the Autobots. But they accused me of being a Decepticon spy, and wanted me offline. I'm used to running away from everybody, ever since the Decepticons kicked me out. But I really expected more from Autobots. I'm used to mechs kicking me in the face, but you've been one of the worst." Wasp said. He stopped and stared Bumblebee down.

_"Excuse me?" _Bumblebee gaped.

"You've done nothing the Decepticons haven't already done to me. I was just cut down a hundred times more this time when the death threat and the dirty looks came from my little brother."

_"Hypocrites!" _Bumblebee argued.

"I'm trying to change! That's all I'm here for, I swear!" Wasp begged. "Please Bumblebee. If you'll just hear me out, you'll see. I'm not that bad of a mech. The reason I was labeled an outcast was a total misunderstanding anyway! Believe me!" Bumblebee took a step back from Wasp. He thought for a long time. He knew what Optimus Prime would do. But Bumblebee just couldn't trust Wasp that much yet. 'Baby steps.' Bumblebee thought. He finally sighed.

_"I'm going to hate myself for this in the morning." _He transformed and drove down the road sized hall. Wasp followed close behind, driving in his flashy green camaro vehicle mode. Bumblebee couldn't deny how much they _really _looked alike now. 'Copycat.' Bumblebee thought. Bumblebee lead Wasp to his quarters and invited him in. Wasp scrutinized every detail of the room. He especially took note of how it was themed like a human teenager's room. Pictures were hung and scattered on the wall along with movie posters and fold out CD covers. There was a desk and bookshelf stacked with datapads in the corner. In the opposite corner was Bumblebee's berth. It was the same as everyone else's. Above it, there was a shelf holding a blacklight and several misilanious items that all had some sort of sentimental value to Bumblebee. The items were a velvet sack of coins, a Pirates Of The Carribean light up skull, a pair of roller blades, and a human hand sized piece of navy blue scrap metal.

"What is all of that?" Wasp asked, refraining from calling Bumblebee's collection "that junk". He pointed at the arrangment on the shelf. Bumblebee shook his head.

_"Leave it alone." _Bumblebee advised.

"Sorry." Wasp said. "So what now?" Bumblebee pulled out the chair from his desk and set it aside his berth. Bumblebee sat on his berth and Wasp sat himself down infront of Bumblebee in the chair.

_"Just start from the begining and go!" _Bumblebee encouraged Wasp. _"I wanna know, everything about you." _Bumblebee added. Wasp nodded and began to tell Bumblebee the rest of his story, starting from the last moment he saw his sparkling brother in the midst of the massacre.

**Bumblebee's quotes belong to their rightful owners:  
>Homeward Bound -Directed by Duwayne Dunham<br>Holes -Directed by Andrew Davis  
>Just Breathe, 2AM -by Anna Nalick<br>Bugs Bunny (repeated line) -created by Warner Bros.  
>Ottis and Milo -Directed by Masanori Hata<br>Surf's Up -Directed by Ash Brannon  
>Take Me There -by Rascal Flatts<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"When Megatron's forces attacked the youth sectors, you, me, and the other sparklings were ment to be recharging. Chaos exploded outside and our caretakers ran for the door. A few stayed behind to keep us quiet and calm. But they didn't help much. We could hear the seekers' wings crash through the wall, and we could hear their wepons firing. Worst of all we could hear every scream and cry from our caretakers outside the door. The sounds were so scary and... so real... we felt as if there was no door between us and the seekers. We could imagine the whole scene well enough as if were witnessing their murder through our own optics." Wasp said. Bumblebee felt a chill in his energon. He wanted to believe that this would just turn out to be a ghost story that Autobots made up to get their sparklings to behave. But he knew that wasn't the case. Even though he was hearing it from his outcast brother, Bumblebee had to believe every word Wasp said was true. "I remember you were crying." Wasp continued. He gave Bumblebee a sly look. 'Was that a simple remark, or an insult?' Bumblebee wanted to ask. "Not that I blame you. You were a sparkling, and everyone else was crying too. You were just the loudest." Wasp laughed.

_"Hurry it up." _Bumblebee quoted impatiently.

"So then..." Wasp started again. "Our creator actually came to rescue us." Bumblebee perked up. Wasp nodded. "Just as the seekers invaded the room and were reaching to rip us all appart, our father came in behind them and strangled a seeker from behind and wrestled against him like mad! From that point, it was a full energon spilling brawl! One against the rest!" Wasp explained.

_"How many...?" _Bumblebee's radio sang.

"One vs. three of course! Seekers always come in threes!" Wasp remarked rudely. Wasp noticed his attitude and quickly settled down to a more appropriate tone. They were discussing something very real and very serious to them both, after all. "Our father never fought for a side in the war. He wasn't a soldier. But he sure kicked Decepticon tail pipe when he had to! He ripped out those seekers' sparks so quick." Wasp lied. It was true their mech creator was a skilled warrior when he was protecting his sparklings. But not against those seekers. Wasp had never spoken to anyone about the sparkling massacre in so much detail. He was bringing back memories that he hadn't thought about for a long time. He remembered how scary it was for him to watch his creator fight for their lives and almost offline in the seekers' hands. To cut it short and save himself from explaining the whole moment to Bumblebee, Wasp skipped over that part. He started again at the point when their creator had finally risen victorious. "Our creator helped the youth sector caretakers and us sparklings down to the lower level of the building. We hid in the deepest corner away from the Decepticons outside. But somewhere along the way, you fell behind. Our creator went back for you, and I tried to tag along. But he insisted that I stay put. So I waited with the others, crammed in the basement. We only had one light above our heads, and when that went out, we couldn't even see the light of our optics it was so dark."

_"What happened to me?" _Bumblebee sang despiratly.

"You must have made it outside somehow, because when I ran after our father, I found him searching outside for you. Its amazing I found my way out, with the whole building going dark. I ran for him, but Decepticons cought me in one hand. Our creator heard me scream, and ran to defend me. But..." Wasp paused. "He... didn't make it in time. The Decepticons extinguished his spark when he had his back turned, right infront of me." Wasp stared down at the flor. Bumblebee made a mechanical humming noise. Wasp looked up at Bumblebee and saw his pleading optics wanted him to keep going. "The next thing I heard was the buildings' walls collapsing on each other. The youth sectors were completly destroyed, and everyone still inside was crushed. I was carried away in the arms of a Decepticon, and for the rest of my younglinghood, I was a Decepticon too." When Wasp finnished, Bumblebee stared at him, frozen.

_"Can we keep him?" _Bumblebee quoted a famous Disney character. _"What's going on here?" "Did I miss something here?" _Said the character's friend.

"That's pretty much what happened." Wasp agreed. The Decepticons wiped out the sparklings so the Autobots would have no second generation. But the Decepticons' second generation still had to survive. So the Decepticons picked a select few sparklings to raise as Megatron's future warriors. And I think I was saved because I tried to fight the Decepticon who picked me up. Other than one yelp, I never screamed and I never showed fear." 'Yeah that'll save you in the Decepticon ranks.' Bumblebee thought coldly. "After living with the Decepticons for a long time, I finally found records on Iacon's sparkling massecre. Our mother offlined too. And until recently, I believed I was the only survivor of that day. Even the sparklings that were spared by the Decepticons, offlined soon after joining the Decepticons. Whether it was because of stress, cruel treatment, or harsh training. By the time I was old enough to wear the Decepticon mark, all the other sparklings were offlined. I was the only one strong enough to survive."

_"What's your dad like?" _Bumblebee asked in a young Linsey Lohan voice.

"Our dad, or my adoptive Decepticon guardian?" Wasp asked.

_"Both..." _Bumblebee answered in the same voice but with a different accent.

"Well when I was a Decepticon, I was raised by one of Megatron's most skilled hunters. He never loved me, maybe liked me. And he pushed me around a lot. But as long as he protected me from the bigger 'Cons, I was completely devoted to pleasing him. I don't think you would know him." Bumblebee waited expectantly for the hunter's name. "Barricade." Wasp said. Bumblebee flinched. He felt like he'd been slapped in the face. It was unbelievable. That no good 'Con chased him, attacked him, and harassed Bumblebee all the way from Cybertron to Earth! Now Wasp told Bumblebee that his greatest Decepticon rival was Wasp's past guardian! Bumblebee leaned away from Wasp to hide his discusted face. "Are you okay?" Wasp asked wearily. Bumblebee nodded quickly and looked back at Wasp. He still felt like he was going to be sick inside his tanks. "But our creator was so much better. I know he loved us. I remember our father would always take us out exploring. We'd play games and search for turbofox tracks. Even with the war building around us, our family could always find peace. Our creators were so good to us."

_"What's your mother like?"_

"Like you." Bumblebee was suprised by Wasp's answer. "She was always so kind and understanding. She always tried to keep our spirits heigh and never showed any fear of the war. We believed in her and we knew we were safe with her." Bumblebee tilted his head in confusion. "You have that same disposition Bumblebee. I know because I've heard the way the Autobots talk about you. You give them hope." Bumblebee smiled a little bit.

_"Tell me, what were their names?"_ Bumblebee's radio played an old folk song. Wasp nodded. He'd been wondering when Bumblebee would ask.

"Goldbug and Beetle." Wasp answered. "You're a spitting image of Goldbug and you've got Beetle's good nature."

_"What about you?"_ Bumblebee's radio played.

"I'm more of an oddball. I look a lot like you, but strangly enough, don't look much like Goldbug. And the only thing Beetle and I ever had in common was the green paint. But I'm an oddball everywhere. So why does it matter?"

_"You don't have to be afraid of what you are." _Wasp didn't pay much attention to Bumblebee's song. Instead he stood up from the chair and walked towards the door.

"Well now you know what happened. My work is done here, and I think I'll check out that room Prime offered me." Wasp said with a smirk on his face. Bumblebee didn't know what bothered him so much about the way Wasp talked, but that disturbling and mysterious squak in his voice was coming back as he left. "Maybe later you could give me a tour of the base...of the planet?" Wasp suggested. Bumblebee got off his berth to follow Wasp to the door. Wasp was just about to close the door behind him, when he peaked his head back inside Bumblebee's room. "And maybe you could introduce me to Sam." He added before slamming the door closed. Bumblebee stood at the door in confusion, but then he instantly became overjoyed. He jumped onto his berth like a little kid and burst out laughing. He felt like he would explode from the joy and relief that overwhelmed him! Bumblebee had been waiting almost his whole life to answer one question. Now he finally had it! Goldbug and Beetle! Bumblebee knew now that he did have real creators! And they did love him! Bumblebee threw his arms back and relaxed on his berth. He reviewed everything Wasp told him. 'Its all true!' Bumblebee thought. 'I wasn't abandoned because they did love me!' It was the happiest moment of Bumblebee's life. Now that he knew the truth, he'd never feel empty again. When all of Bumblebee's excitement passed, he thought more critically about what Wasp said last.

'Maybe you could introduce me to Sam.' Bumblebee repeated in his mind. Then the shock finally hit him. 'HOW DOES HE KNOW SAM?' Bumblebee suspected for a moment that it could have been another Autobot who told Wasp about Sam. But his guardian protocals wouldn't let him believe it. Bumblebee raced out the door after Wasp. He transformed and drove top speed to Wasp's guest room! When he kicked the door open, Wasp was gone! Bumblebee scanned over the room. Wasp hadn't even touched anything in the room. That was it! There was no doubt in Bumblebee's processor that Wasp was still a lying outcast! Bumblebee transformed and was off again! He drove out of the base and didn't even bother to stop for an exclamation to Optimus or the base's human security staff. He knew he was going to get it when he got back, but this was an emergency! 'If you lay one servo on him Wasp, I'll have you scrapped so bad! Dare touch him Wasp, and I swear I'll kill you!' Bumblebee thought out of pure rage.

**Bumblebee's quotes belong to their rightful owners:**

**All Dogs Go To Heaven -Directed by Don Bluth  
>Blowing In The Wind -by Bob Dylan<br>What Happened -by Jessie Danniels  
>Lion King -Directed by Roger Allers<br>The Parent Trap -Directed by Nancy Meyers  
>The Sinking Of Reuben James -by The Kingston Trio<br>What About You -by Bad Company  
>Hero -by Mariah Carey<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

Bumblebee drove onto campus faster than he'd ever driven before. He imediatly located Sam walking along a sidewalk. Bumblebee raced over to him, pulled up beside him so close Sam jumped back, thinking he was about to be ran over. As soon as Sam realized who it was, he flipped out.

"Bee! What are you doing here?" Sam said through gritted teethe so no one would hear. Bumblebee just swung his door open. Sam looked around to see if anyone was watching. Bumblebee impaitently slammed his door open and closed and honked his horn. Sam shrugged and got in. The minute Sam was inside Bumblebee's cab, Bumblebee wheeled out like a maniac! He swerved a tight corner and accidentally knocked Sam against the passenger door. He tightened Sam's seatbelt and nearly choked him! "Bee you're insane!" Sam screamed as they took off onto the main road. Bumblebee steadily regained his calm and slowly released his grip on Sam with his seatbelt. The farther away from civilization they drove, the better Bumblebee felt. Bumblebee took back roads through alleyways farther and farther away from massive gatherings of humans. They slowed down to a stop at what seemed like the center of the allyway maze in deepest darkest corner of the city. They were surrounded by appartments, but the windows that looked out at where Bumblebee parked, were all dark with blinds down. And the windows with light in them, were all looking out awy from Bumblebee. This would be a safe place for him to transform for a while. Bumblebee let Sam unbuckle his seatbelt and step out. Bumblebee transformed, kneeled on both knees, and bowed his head. He knew he was going to hear it from Sam. "What is wrong with you?" Sam yelled. Bumblebee made a sad whimpering noise.

_"I'm sorry." _Bumblebee began in a whisper. _"I want you safe!" _He continued in a more demanding and gruff voice.

"I was in school! How was I _not _safe?" Sam argued.

_"Brother." "...almost killed someone!" "I was so worried!" _Bumblebee replied from different movies.

"Brother as in...?" Sam asked. Bumblebee shook his head, knowing that Sam was assuming Bumblebee was metaphoricly refering to him as the brother. "Wasp." Sam answered his own question.

_"You could have died." _Bumblebee explained.

"Because of Wasp?" Sam was shocked. "Why? How do you know?" Bumblebee suddenly realized where he made his major flaw. He had no proof that Wasp was going to hurt Sam. All Wasp said was that he and Sam should meet sometime, and then Wasp wasn't in his guest room where he said he'd be. Bumblebee patted Sam's shoulder. It was a gesture of comfort, but Sam had a feeling Bumblebee was the one who needed comfort.

_"I aint got a witness and I can't prove it. But that's my story and I'm stickin' to it." _Bumblebee admitted. _"He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes." "Guilty I tell you!"_

"You think he's after me?"

_"I wouldn't lie about this!"_

"I know Bee. If you think I'm in danger, I know you won't hesitate to defend me! But I'm okay right now, and I haven't even seen Wasp." Bumblebee knew he blew it again. He overreacted to make sure Sam was safe. But that was his job. 'I was just trying to keep you safe. They can't punnish me for that, right?' Bumblebee thought. Just then he recieved a comm. link message from Optimus Prime. Bumblebee answered warily.

:Sir?:

:Bumblebee what are you doing outside of NEST? You know Security Director Galloway does not trust us to roam freely off base. And we don't need to be causing anymore grief for our human allies and ourselves.:

:I know the rules. I was protecting Sam. I have a hunch that Wasp is still a traitor.:

:And how long have you had this hunch?:

:Pritty much since he first arrived. But I can prove it now.: Bumblebee partially lied.

:Is that so?:

:After Wasp and I talked this morning, he said I should introduce him to Sam. And then he was no where to be found, when he said he'd be in the guest room! I went to Sam's collage straight away. Wasp wasn't there, but he still could have been watching.:

:Bumblebee. Wasp never left the base. He has been in his guest room for many hours now.: Bumblebee froze. 'Oh slag!' He thought.

Bumblebee returned Sam to his classes, and drove back to NEST. He couldn't understand how it could have happened. Wasp was gone. He shouldn't have been in the guest room all that time. Bumblebee kept repeating things in his head til he knew exactly what to say when he saw his unbelieveable brother. When Bumblebee returned, he and Wasp were called to Optimus Prime's office. Wasp was first to speak with Optimus, while Bumblebee spied in the hallway.

"But I was there the whole time." Bumblebee heard Wasp say after Optimus told him Bumblebee's side of the story. "I told Bumblebee everything about our past and then left for my room. And Sam? I was just curious and asked Bumblebee if he could introduce me to him some time. That wasn't a threat. Not at all." Wasp went on to tell Prime things he already knew. Wasp never threatened Bumblebee or Sam. He told the absolute truth to Bumblebee about the sparkling massacre. So Optimus excused Wasp and called Bumblebee in.

"Bumblebee he's telling the truth." With that said, Bumblebee exploded. Bumblebee spoke over the comm. link. Songs and movie quotes could not come close to describing how he felt.

:He is not, Prime! I'm not lying! I'm not trying to frame him just because I don't like him! You know I wouldn't lie to you! He said he'd be there, and he wasn't. I scanned the room, and he hadn't even touched it.:

"Security camera's show him going into his room Bumblebee, and they also have footage of how you dammaged his room's door before you left. Even if he was gone, leaving one's recharge berth unnoticed is not a crime."

:Yeah but leaving the base without permission sure is. How is it that I take Wasp's fall by doing my job? I could hear it in his voice, he wanted me to suffer, by losing Sam! I know he left somehow! I know what I saw!:

"I'm sending you to Ratchet for the night." Bumblebee knew what that ment and panicked even more.

:I'm not CRAZY!: Bumblebee screamed. Without thinking, Bumblebee's arm transformed into his cannon. Though he was shaky at first, Bumblebee steadied his cannon and aimed at Optimus, point blank range! But Optimus never flinched. He stood at the end of Bumblebee's cannon, stable and unmoved.

:Ratchet?: Prime called.

:Don't do it Prime!: Bumblebee warned, charging his cannon. But before Bumblebee could make another move, Ratchet was there behind him and forcing his arms behind his back. Bumblebee struggled and cried, but Ratchet had him in stasis cuffs in seconds. Bumblebee's cannon was immediatly deactivated. Ratchet pulled Bumblebee out of Prime's office and lead him down the hall. Bumblebee still jerked from side to side when he walked, trying to shake Ratchet off of him. But Ratchet held him tightly and kept him moving forward. A minute later, when Ratchet got Bumblebee to lay down on the med bay's recharge berth, Bumblebee relaxed and finally realized what he had done. He wailed and cried to Ratchet. Ratchet knew Bumblebee's static talk well enough to know that Bumblebee was becoming self aware again. He came to Bumblebee and petted Bumblebee's arm, which was still cuffed uncomfortably to the other.

"Settle down Bumblebee. No one is blaming you." Ratched said soothingly.

"Srry-srr-srr!" Bumblebee sobbed. "Ei ent mmn ttt..."

"I know you didn't mean to. This isn't your fault." Ratchet handed Bumblebee an energon cube. Bumblebee could tell by its slightly lighter color than normal energon, that what Ratchet handed him was medical energon. Bumblebee inched his head closer to the cube. Ratchet tilted Bumblebee's head up and helped him drink from the energon cube. Ratchet rubbed a finger over Bumblebee's throat to help the energon go down at a steady pace. When the cube was half gone, Bumblebee began to feel groggy. He layed back and felt his energy drain from him. He looked pleadingly at Ratchet. "Don't be scared Bumblebee. You're just going to recharge for a while, okay?"

"Wssp." Bumblebee whimpered.

"He won't bother you here." Ratchet promised. Bumblebee weakly nodded. Ratchet unlocked the staisis cuffs, and let Bumblebee comfortably slip into recharge. For the rest of the night, Ratchet examined Bumblebee's processor and searched for the cause of his behavior.

**Bumblebee's quotes belong to their rightful owners:**

**All Dogs Go To Heaven -Directed by Don Bluth  
>Up -Directed by Peter Docter<br>Lion King -Directed by Roger Allers  
>Tarzan -Directed by Chris Buck<br>Lady and the Tramp 2 -Directed by Darrell Rooney  
>Ice Age -Directed by Chris Wedge<br>That's My Story -by Collin Raye  
>Cowboy Cassenova -by Carrie Underwood<br>The Incredibles -Directed by Brad Bird  
>Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion The Witch And The Wardrobe -Directed by Andrew Adamson<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

It was late in the morning when Bumblebee woke. His arms were still feeling numb from the paralyzing effects of the staisis cuffs. He tried to push himself up, but his arms gave out and he fell face first onto the berth. He was about to try moving again, when he felt the worst aching feeling inside his processor. Bumblebee put a hand over his forehead and moaned. It felt like Ratchet scraped at it all night. Just then, 'Speak of the devil...' Bumblebee thought; Ratchet came into view. He pulled up a chair next to Bumblebee's berth. Ratchet didn't look too sympathetic towards Bumblebee. He roughly grabbed Bumblebee by the arm and heaved him up into a sitting position. Bumblebee screamed from the massive tug on his arm! It felt like Ratchet nearly ripped Bumblebee's arm from its socket! Bumblebee shrunk down, held his hurting arm close to him, and ducked his head away from Ratchet.

"Quit sniveling Bumblebee! You're not hurt!" Ratchet grumbled. Bumblebee retaliated with a noise starting as a raspy growl and sharply cutting off in a screach. Bumblebee's injured voice made it difficult to make the noise, but Ratchet understood Bumblebee's rendition as well as the original Cybertronian. It was a warning. Just as humans had noises that symbolized comands (such as "shhhh" symbolizing "be quiet"), Cybertronians had their distinct sounds that didn't form words, which they used to communicate with. Bumblebee's chosen noise was a warning that ment "Stop that!". Despite the warning, Ratchet understood but did not comply. "I don't know what your reason was for overloading your agression circuits like that, but it was extreamly foolish!"

_"What are you talking about?" _Bumblebee asked with a tired and woozy tone.

"Your agression circuits were set to max. Set! Meaning, you purposly caused yourself this madness that clouded your judgement about Optimus Prime, and maybe even about Wasp." Bumblebee snapped at the mention of his brother's name.

_"I know what I saw!"_ Bumblebee yelled.

"Well from what the rest of us saw, you falsely accused Wasp of a lying traitor. You may deny that, but you _know _what you did to Optimus last night was wrong. You can not deny that." Bumblebee bowed his head in shame. "You can't prove Wasp guilty of anything, but I can prove that you were not thinking clearly when you spoke with Optimus, and maybe even before you 'saw' that Wasp was gone." Bumblebee growled at Ratchet, but the growl died down in vain. He really couldn't deny he wasn't in the right mind the other night. "Bumblebee, I need to know how you tampered with your processor's settings so it never happens again."

_"I didn't do it." _Bumblebee replied meekly.

"Who else could have had access to your inner proccessor?" Bumblebee stared at Ratchet blankly. "I suppose, now you want to pin this on Wasp too?" Ratchet guessed.

"Uh-huh!" Bumblebee said in his real voice. Ratchet shook his head.

"This is serious Bumblebee! How did you do it? Why did you do it?"

"N-nooooo." Bumblebee whined.

"Were you trying to increase your anger reaction, thinking that it would help you train better?" Ratchet demanded. "Were you trying to show off in battle? Or was there just one bot who pushed you around too much, and you needed 'encouragment' to push him back?" Bumblebee stood up and stomped away to leave. Ratchet put a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder to stop him, but Bumblebee irritably shook it off. Ratchet knew he should have kept Bumblebee there until he admitted to altering his processor, and putting Optimus and all of NEST in danger. But instead, he decided Bumblebee had already suffered enough from the other night. "Bumblebee!" Ratchet hollered as Bumblebee took a step out the door. "Until further notice, stay away from your brother." Ratchet warned. Bumblebee waved his hands in the air expressivly.

_"No chiz!" _Bumblebee's radio exclaimed, followed by the med bay's slamming door. Bumblebee started running. But he had no where to run to. He could go to his room, but he would just toss and turn on his berth, thinking and worrying until he was called for patrol. He didn't really have anyone he could talk to. They would all just pat him on the back and tell him to give Wasp another chance. They wouldn't understand. Everything started glitching in Bumblebee's life when Wasp showed up. Something bigger than anyone could imagine was coming, and only Bumblebee could see it. Bumblebee stopped running and laid his back against the wall and calmly blew cool air through his vents. 'I wish you were here Jazz. You'd believe me.' Bumblebee thought. He was brought out of his memories of his best friend, when he heard footsteps running down the hallway. He looked for the running bot in the direction the footsteps were coming from, but he didn't see anything. Instead he felt a light and unexpected tap on his shoulder. Bumblebee startledly spun around on his heals and aimed his cannon. To his surprise, it was Wasp who was face to face with Bumblebee and his cannon.

"Whoa! Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you!" Wasp explained, holding his hands up defencively.

_"I am not afraid of you!" _Bumblebee's radio said. He was about to say more, but then he caught the sight of an oddly familiar mark on Wasp. In shock, Bumblebee transformed his cannon back into his hand, and scuttled backwards a few feet. _"Where did you get that?"_ He asked, his index finger shakily pointing at the red Autobot insiginia seemingly painted onto Wasp's chest.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Wasp said. He tore off the Autobot insignia like a sticker. Bumblebee blinked. "Yeah it was a fake. I'm not officially marked as an Autobot." Bumblebee felt relieved. "But I will be." Wasp grinned. Bumblebee felt extreamly uncomfortable. Something told him he was in a place he wasn't ment to be. He turned and ran away from Wasp as fast as he could! But Wasp took off after Bumblebee, and with incredible acrobatic skill, jumped over Bumblebee and stopped him dead in his tracks! Wasp double punched Bumblebee in his face and threw him against the wall. Bumblebee kicked and fought back the best he could, but Wasp was stronger than him. Wasp tried to reach for Bumblebee's neck. Bumblebee caught Wasp's hands in the nick of time and pushed away from his neck as Wasp pushed down. Wasp bent Bumblebee's wrists back as if they were playing The Mercy Game. Wasp wasn't going to stop forcing pain on Bumblebee's bending wrists, and Bumblebee refused to call "mercy". Bumblebee shrank down the wall. Just when Bumblebee's fragile vocals are almost within Wasp's grasp, Bumblebee let go of Wasp's hands, ducked his head and slid between Wasp's legs. Bumblebee prepared to get up and fight, but Wasp was already on top of him. Bumblebee rolled over and flipped Wasp off of him. But Wasp was back in an instant and pinned Bumblebee flat on his back. Wrestling was over. Wasp pulled his stinger on Bumblebee, ready for the kill. Or so Bumblebee thought.

Wasp stung Bumblebee at the tip of his Autobot symbol on his forehead. The electrifying sting overloaded Bumblebee. It hurt, but only for a moment. Bumblebee was paralyzed in a flash. Wasp laughed triumphantly. He stood up next to Bumblebee, took his brother's hand, and hauled him into his guest room (which by chance happened to be just around the corner). Nobody saw a thing. Nobody had a clue. Only one tiny camera caught Wasp on tape. But it would be hours before anyone looked at the camera and saw what happened to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee wasn't sure how much time had passed since he was last completely online. He drowzily looked around Wasp's room. He noticed Wasp pulling restraints tighter across Bumblebee's legs to the berth. He realized Wasp had stolen devices from Ratchet's med bay. Bumblebee tried to move, but the berth restraints were already tightened and locked over his body. Bumblebee did a full inspection of his systems. His paralysis was waring off, but with the restraints strapped over him, that didn't matter. His comm. links were down. Weapons were offline. Judging by the amount high grade in him, Bumblebee figured Wasp got him drunk to keep him quiet.

_"I don't drink."_ Bumblebee quoted loud enough for Wasp to hear.

"You'll want to. 'Cause this is gonna hurt." Wasp told him. He walked up to Bumblebee and forced a couple more gulps of high grade down his throat. Bumblebee swallowed it but caughed a lot of it back up. 'You stole tools from Ratchet, but you didn't think to steal proper pain killers?' Bumblebee thought. Wasp shrugged and reached for one of his stolen tools. He took a small drill, and started to dismantle Bumblebee's helmet and mask. Bumblebee cried in agony. Wasp just shook his head and continued drilling. "What did I tell you?"

_"What you're doing to me?" _Bumblebee's radio sang, trying to hide the discomfort his real voice would have shown.

"I tried to get you to attack Optimus Prime. But if there's one thing I've learned from staying here, its that you Autobots are...all...too...soft. That's why I'm taking things into my own hands. And though you'll still play a part in this, I'll be the one to have Prime's limp body in my clutches." He applied more force into the drill. Bumblebee cried coolant tears.

_"Don't hurt him!"_

"Don't worry Brother." Wasp said in a disgustingly sweet voice. "That will be Megatron's job." Bumblebee's optics shot wide open. He understood everything now. Wasp never left the Decepticons. The fact that his brother was an Autobot was just an excuse to get inside the base. Bumblebee struggled with all his might and refused to give in to Wasp prying at his armor. Wasp began to doubt the restraints' strength. He zapped Bumblebee's head once again with a stinger and knocked him into staisis that time. When Bumblebee was quiet again, Wasp continued removing Bumblebee's yellow armor. "That old rustbucket Ironhide won't even recognize you after this!"

**Bumblebee's quotes belong to their rightful owners:**

**Finding Nemo -Directed by Andrew Stanton  
>Teen Titans: Haunted -Created by Glen Murakami<br>The Polar Express -Directed by Robert Zemeckis  
>iCarly: iQuit iCarly -Directed by Steve Hoefer<br>Anastasia -Directed by Dori Bluth  
>Pirates of the Carribean: The Curse of the Black Pearl -Directed by Gore Verbinski<br>Paul Blart Mall Cop -Directed by Steve Carr  
>What You're Doing To Me -by The Beatles<br>Herbie: Fully Loaded -Directed by Angela Robinson**


	7. Chapter 7

Bumblebee was aroused from staisis when he heard familiar voices hovering over his head. As he onlined his optics, blurry blobs of black and blue slowly foccused into Ironhide and his familiar blue optics. When Bumblebee could completly see who it was, he sighed. Strangly, his mechanical sigh seemed a lot less scratchy on his throat. Once he thought about it, he knew without even scanning, something was wrong with his body. Something didn't feel right. He looked down and nearly died of fright. Bumblebee was covered in bright green and black paint. He felt around his optics and found his new face, helmet pointing partially over his mouth. His parts were all in place, but he still didn't feel right. He knew he'd been rebuilt, into Wasp's parts.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Bumblebee screamed. Ironhide was by his side imediatly, pinning him down to the berth. For one tiny astrosecond, Bumblebee was amazed that he could scream like that at all. For a moment he was so excited to have his voice back. Then he realized why he was able to scream without pain in his voice synthesizer. He didn't have his original broken voice. He had Wasp's hideous voice. "Ironhide stop!" Bumblebee begged. He knew it wouldn't help to fight him. But he didn't know what else to do. Bumblebee kept tossing back and forth, trying to sit up, but Ironhide held him down tightly at the shoulders. "Its me! You know me!"

"Mute it outcast! You're not worth scrap!" Ironhide barked. Bumblebee stopped struggling. He knew he shouldn't have taken it so personally, but when his old guardian yelled at him, it hit Bumblebee hard. Straight to the spark. Bumblebee looked at Ironhide, but was only hit back with Ironhide's hate glaring down on him. It scared Bumblebee. He never thought Ironhide would ever look at him that way. But Ironhide didn't look at Bumblebee because he hated him. He looked at Bumblebee that way because he hated Wasp. All he saw was Wasp. Bumblebee panicked inside. How could he convince Ironhide that he didn't hurt his charge? Wasp did. The real Wasp. And the real victim was trapped under Ironhide's unforgiving hands.

"Ironhide let him up." Optimus ordered. Bumblebee was overjoyed to hear his leader's voice. But Optimus wasn't nearly as happy as Bumblebee was. Bumblebee sat up and looked around the med bay at everyone's faces. Ironhide, Optimus, Ratchet, and Jolt all saw him as Wasp. Ironhide pulled Bumblebee up by the shoulder, locked his arms behind his back in staisis cuffs, and lead him off the berth towards Optimus. Bumblebee gasped from the secure feeling of the cuffs disabiling his weapons.

"Ironhide please don't do this!" Bumblebee pleaded. Ironhide ignored him and shoved him in the back.

Bumblebee walked awkwardly like a sparkling in Wasp's legs. Ironhide shoved him again and caused Bumblebee to trip infront of Optimus. He steadied himself and looked up at him. Bumblebee noticably quivered. 'What are you afraid of? Its Optimus!' He thought to himself. 'They all know you. They'll see you're not Wasp. Nothing bad is going to happen.'

"Prime. Listen to me." Bumblebee began.

"We gave you hospitality, and you betrayed us Wasp! Nothing you say can change that, whether you side with the Decepticons or not. Bumblebee was right all along about you." Optimus growled. Ironhide pushed Bumblebee onto his knees, and Optimus aimed his cannon just above Bumblebee's spark chamber. 'He wouldn't. He's bluffing.' Bumblebee tried to convince himself. But that wasn't true at all. Wasp nearly killed Bumblebee, the Autobots' youngest and most precious comrad. Optimus had every intention of killing Bumblebee (who he thought was Wasp) in an instant. No one objected either. If it was Prime's decision to kill a bot proven a traitor, no one was going to interfere. Nobody planned on sticking up for Wasp. Suddenly the sound of the med bay doors sliding open distracted Optimus Prime. He lowered his weapon for a moment. Everyone gaped in awe at the battered Autobot limping into the room. His tires were shredded, his face was scratched up and scarred, innumerable dents marked his armor all over his body, and he was clutching his left shoulder which was stained in dried energon. Bumblebee was in the most shock. When he saw the broken Autobot enter the room, he saw himself. Literally.

"Wasp!" Bumblebee whispered. "What have you done to me?" But the worst part was when Ratchet came running towards Wasp. He gently took hold of Wasp's less injured shoulder and tried to turn him away.

"Bumblebee. You should be recharging." Ratchet said firmly. Bumblebee was terror-striken. 'That's not me Ratchet!' Bumblebee thought.

_"I had to see for myself if the rumors were true."_ Wasp quoted. His optics lost foccus for a moment, and he began to collapse. But Ratchet was right there to catch him and lend him a shoulder to lean on.

"Yes, its true. Wasp did this to you. Do you remember now?" Wasp looked at Bumblebee. He was practicly mocking Bumblebee with his own inocent blue optics.

_"You know I never wanna hurt you." "Why in the world did you hurt me?" _Wasp played through Bumblebee's own radio. Everyone was buying the act. 'Unbelievable!' Bumblebee screamed inside his head. He had had enough of this imposter and he was going to end it all.

"You're all making a big mistake!" Bumblebee yelled. Optimus Prime's attention was directed back towards the bot kneeling on the floor infront of him.

"And just what is our mistake Wasp? What could be the consequences of eliminating you?" Optimus Prime challenged. Bumblebee thought about what he would say, and then prepared himself with a long sigh.

"I was taught that Autobots believe in second chances. You may think I've been proven a traitor, and that's sealed my fate. But don't I get a say in this? I know it will sound crazy and you won't believe me at first, but I have something to tell you all that will prove I'm inocent. If you'll just hear me out..." Bumblebee gazed up at Optimus Prime for permission. When Optimus nodded, Bumblebee bowed his head to thank him, and then slowly stood up. "Bumblebee... isn't who you all think he is." Bumblebee said plainly, watching Ratchet and Wasp. The silent meches all waited for an answer. "He's Wasp...in disguise." Bumblebee told them. Ironhide and Jolt broke the silence with laughter. Bumblebee didn't flinch at all. He wasn't afraid or embarassed, Prime noted.

"And who does that make you? Bumblebee?" Ironhide joked.

"Yes." Bumblebee said seriously. Ironhide and Jolt laughed harder. Then Bumblebee started to lose his cool.

"Its true! I swear upon the Allspark! He may look like Bumblebee, but its Wasp's spark under that metal. And same goes for me! I really am Bumblebee! You all know me!"

"If we are to believe you, how do we_ know_ its true?" Optimus asked.

"Just look at our sparks." Bumblebee answered, putting a hand over his spark chamber.

"Absolutly not!" Ratchet put in. "This Bumblebee, is critical. If his spark chamber is opened, he could be exposed to a deadly virus. In his condition, its far to risky." Bumblebee scrutinized the deep gashes on his own yellow armor over his chest. 'You did that on purpose!' He thought. Bumblebee glanced between Wasp's body and his own, which was standing across the room in front of him.

"What about that dried energon all over his neck?" Bumblebee asked, pointing at the obvious mess of spilled energon.

"What about it?" Jolt wondered.

"See how I've got the same splattered mark right here?" Bumblebee said while rubbing the green and silver neck that originally belonged to Wasp. "That's how he sliced our voice synthesizers out and switched them." Jolt walked over to Bumblebee and to get a better look. Bumblebee tilted his head for the medic trainee. Jolt scanned Bumblebee's neck.

"It fits the story." Jolt reported back to Ratchet.

"Too easy to fake." Ratchet replied after doing the same to Wasp.

"Okay. Well then, quiz me." Bumblebee said. The others stared at him. Wasp looked a little unsure. "Yeah, ask me everything there is to know about Bumblebee. Ask us both, and I can prove I'm Bubmlebee!" He announced with excitment. "Is that alright with you Brother?" Bumblebee questioned slyly. Wasp glared at him.

_"Alright." _He cut the sound clip short and turned away from Bumblebee. He stumbled with his tired ancles and aching legs. Ratchet put an arm around him to help him walk out. 'You're pathetic!' Bumblebee thought as he watched Wasp take advantage of the Autobots. Ironhide put a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder and gruffly told him to move forward. Bumblebee considered how forgiving he was going to be when his friends realized who he was. Now it was time for him to answer to the rest of the Autobots and the NEST crew. As the Autobots walked with one unkown traitor towards their meeting room, Bumblebee constantly tried to act as a barrier between Optimus and Wasp. Bumblebee knew Wasp's plan, and even though he didn't look like an Autobot at the moment, he still had a duty to protect his leader and his fellow Autobot comrads. Wasp looked back a few times, but never made a direct move towards Optimus. Bumblebee still stayed alert and on his toes the whole time.

**Wasp's quotes belong to their rightful owners:  
>Harry PotterChamber of Secrets -Directed by Chris Columbus  
>Battlefield -by Jordin Sparks<br>Hurt Me -by LeAnne Rimes  
>Alright -by Darius Rucker<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Bumblebee was first inside the Autobots' interogation room. He sat at the table, and waited for Ironhide or another Autobot to come back. Meanwhile, the Autobots and some NEST soldiers watched Bumblebee through a large two way mirror. Usually an Autobot could figure out a few tricks on how to see through to the other side of a two way mirror. But not Bumblebee. In his staisis cuffs, Bumblebee had no use of his weapons or special abilities. That disabled all enhanced vision settings including scanning. So Bumblebee sat quietly in the interogation room, staring back at his own reflection. Wasp wasn't allowed to see Bumblebee's interogation. So Ratchet, still convinced he was Bumblebee, told Wasp to get some recharge until they called for him. Even though Wasp couldn't see or hear the interogation, he still listened very intently to the Autobots' responces to the interogation from his resting area.

Bumblebee perked up when Optimus Prime entered the room. As Optimus made his way around the table to the other end, he watched Bumblebee's face expression change rapidly. He changed from bored and staring at the mirror, to awake, happy, and giving Optimus full attention. Optimus had to admit, if he wasn't Bumblebee, Wasp was sure good at immitating Bumblebee's kind spirit. His optics were glowing with emotion. Optimus could almost read Bumblebee's exact thoughts. He was frightened, but he had hope. He had faith in his leader, and Optimus could see it.

"Hello Sir." Bumblebee greeted when Optimus sat down. Optimus nodded.

"Hello Bumblebee. How has Sam been?" Optimus asked, calmly folding his arms. Bumblebee's smile grew slightly. 'This game, huh? Too easy.' Bumblebee thought.

"He seemed content when I texted him shortly after Wasp arrived at base. But when I met him at his collage yesterday, I guess I gave him quite a scare, telling him Wasp was out to get both of us. But Wasp was no where in sight." Bumblebee said honestly. He looked down at his new legs below the table when he talked about Wasp.

"Do you miss spending time with him?"

"Every moment of every day." Bumblebee answered. "I always miss him."

"Because you and Sam are best friends?"

"Yes? Of course he is." Bumblebee was hesitant. 'Okay. Maybe I don't know what you're strategy is.'

"Would Wasp know that?"

"Yes. That's why I thought Wasp was going to hurt Sam."

"What doesn't Wasp know about Sam?"

"He knows... nothing about Sam. He knows _what_ he is, and that's my human charge. But he doesn't know _who _he is."

"Well said." Optimus Prime agreed. "Sam is a great friend to have, isn't he?" Bumblebee nodded. "Can you think of any other friends like Sam that you've met in the war?" 'That was a strange question?' Bumblebee thought. The phrase "in the war" ment, in his whole life. Besides that, Bumblebee was sure Optimus would ask more about Sam and ask about who he was. Bumblebee was officially tricked. He had no idea where this interogation was going. Whatever Prime's plan was, Bumblebee had never seen it before. It was nothing like the usual interogation procedure used on Decepticons. Bumblebee sat quietly for a moment, thinking through his next move. All he had to do was be himself. That wasn't hard at all. He just had to make them all believe him. That was harder. Bumblebee felt the pressure of every eye and optic on base staring at him. He finally looked Optimus straight in the optic and answered.

"Jazz." Bumblebee whispered.

"Jazz?" Optimus asked. Bumblebee looked down at the table and nodded. He let a coolant tear slip from his right optic. He looked away from Optimus, but when he looked back, Optimus was waiting paitently for more details.

"C'mon Prime. Please don't make me say it. Don't act like you don't already know!" Bumblebee pleaded, feeling like he was about to cry harder.

"Does Wasp know?" Optimus asked. Bumblebee was shocked. This was how Prime expected Bumblebee to prove himself?

"I've known Jazz since I was a sparkling. He was always there for me when Ironhide wasn't. So was everyone else, but Jazz was different. Jazz was one of a kind. He knew everyone, and knew our strengths and weaknesses. He used that as an advantage to cheer us up. Since Jazz and I met, we were inseperable. I remember when I was just a sparkling. We were settled in our hidden base in Polyhex, and Ironhide was ranting about how he was supposed to raise a sparkling in a war. I wandered off for just a moment, and got hopelessly lost." Bumblebee paused. "And when... Ironhide finally found me, I was safe in Jazz's arms. Jazz told me stories and we laughed so much together. That night... before I went back to Ironhide... Jazz promised, we'd be friends for life." Bumblebee couldn't hide it anymore. "And that's exactly what happened." he cried. "Jazz was my best friend, and I was his... for the rest of his life."

After that, Bumblebee didn't make the smallest whimper. He just hung his head low, facing the table, and silently watched his coolant teardrops fall. Optimus stood up and walked behind Bumblebee while he wept. He unlocked Bumblebee's staisis cuffs. Optimus imediatly got a earful from the Autobots watching through the glass. But Optimus shut down his comm link connection and blocked them out. Bumblebee felt a massive relief when he was released from the staisis cuffs. He laid his head down on the table and covered his face with his arms. He didn't cry anymore. He just 'breathed' in and out through his AC vents, and eventually calmed down. Bumblebee discharged a lot of tension by talking about Jazz like that. The whole discusion was so overwhelming now, that Bumblebee didn't know if he could hold his head up straight. So he stayed there, laying his head on the table. He moved his arms to look at Optimus. Optimus was sitting back in his chair looking as if he never left.

"Who else was your friend?" Prime asked soothingly.

"Cliffjumper." Bumblebee mumbled. "No one could ever replace Cliffjumper."

"What was he like?"

"Reckless, crazy, and fearless. He never held back when he wanted something to be said or done. When we grew up together, he was the one who showed me how to stand up for myself. I'll never forget the last time I saw him. We'd both been taken captive by Decepticons aboard their ship. The 'Cons were beating the slag out of both of us, just for the fun of it. After an orn, when we were on our last reserves, Autobots found us and freed us. But we were still outnumbered and outgunned with no chance of making it off the ship online. So Cliffjumper started blasting like he'd gone mad. But what he actually did was set the whole front end of the ship on fire. The fire spread wildly and sparked energon into flames. The Decepticons flew out and retreated. Cliff steered the falling ship directly over the Decepticon capitol. When we were low enough, the other Autobots jumped and landed safely on a rooftop. I told Cliff that we had to jump, but... since the two of us missed the landing point on the rooftop, he didn't want to jump. He made the excuise that I would jump, and then he would stay behind and make sure the ship crashed. But I pulled him over to the open wall, and I told him we would jump together. We jumped out of the flames, and the atmosphere was just coated with ash. I couldn't see where I was falling, and then I realized it. Cliffjumper let go of my hand. He was gone." Bumblebee explained.

"You never saw him again, did you?"

"No. But I never stopped looking. Infact, um I know you keep record of deceased Autobots and I saw Cliffjumper's name on the list. So I tampered with your datapad and changed it." Bumblebee confessed. "I'm sorry. I know it was none of my buisness, but I just couldn't stand it." Optimus just stared at Bumblebee. He really couldn't believe he heard that from Wasp's mouth. He vowed to give both brothers a chance, but this changed everything. It was just too 'Bumblebee' to be a lie. Optimus stood up again, cuffed Bumblebee's hands behind his back, and patted Bumblebee's shoulder as an apology for the discomforting staisis cuffs.

"No more questions." Optimus concluded, and left the room. On his way out, the other Autobots swarmed him about their oppinions as to who was who. But Optimus didn't really care at the moment. He excused himself and rolled straight for his office. Once he was alone in his office, he opened the top left drawer in his desk. He picked out a datapad with names of the Autobots' fallen heros. He scrolled down to Cliffjumper's name which now read he was no longer deceased. "Autobot Cliffjumper: Missing" Prime read outloud. He put the datapad back in the drawer and sighed. "Bumblebee."


	9. Chapter 9

Optimus Prime was gone for at least an hour. The humans and Autobots were all getting restless. Wasp was the most impatient. Bumblebee watched Wasp nervously glance at the door where he expected Optimus Prime to return. The brothers were separated on opposite sides of the room, outside the interogation room. Sideswipe and Jolt held Bumblebee back by the shoulders, while Ironhide and Ratchet stood guard in front of Wasp. The humans all stood back in corners, not wanting to be in the middle of the room if the one they thought was Wasp attacked. Despite Bumblebee's testamony, nobody was taking any chances. Not while Optimus was gone. 'C'mon guys. This isn't fair.' Bumblebee thought. Finally Ironhide walked towards the interrogation room and invited Wasp to follow.

"Well c'mon kid. We'll get this over with, with or without Prime." Ironhide barked. Before Wasp could move, the door swung open and Optimus stepped in.

"Bumblebee I have assigned someone to question you." He said plainly to Wasp. Wasp nodded and positioned himself in the middle of the room, directly in front of Optimus. He stood at attention and waited to see who Optimus Prime had specificly chosen. Optimus waited a few seconds for a verbal responce. By this time, Bumblebee wasn't sure who he was more mad at. Wasp for stealing his identity, or Optimus for not recognizing him. 'Are you kidding me?' Bumblebee thought. 'Awkward silence! You'd think that would be a major clue! I could say a million things right there. But not Wasp. He's only had to improvise with radio talk for a couple hours, and he's hardly said anything. In his place, I could do way better than that.' After a couple seconds, Wasp finally found the right recording to use.

_"Who is it?" _To answer Wasp's question, Optimus sidestepped to the right, and revealed Sam Witwicky standing behind him. Bumblebee was first to react.

"Sam!" Bumblebee shouted in surprise. Everyone stared at Bumblebee. Wasp realized that was the first test. He quickly recovered and kneeled down in front of Sam. Sam stepped towards Wasp to greet the bot who either was or was posing as, his guardian. Sam noted that he sure looked like Bumblebee, and would have had him fooled. But the things Optimus told him made him skeptical. Wasp reached his hand behind Sam's back and rubbed his knuckles up and down Sam's spine. Sam gave a half smile and aknowledged the massage. 'That doesn't prove anything!' Bumblebee thought. 'Everyone knows I do that to Sam. It doesn't take a genious to figure that one out!'

_"You believe me don't you?" "Right? Buddy?"_ Wasp asked, still rubbing Sam's back.

"He's not your guardian!" Bumblebee interupted. Sam's eyes darted straight towards Bumblebee.

_"Calm yourself."_ Wasp insisted. But that only enraged Bumblebee even more.

"You are no one's protector! AND YOU ARE DEFINATLY NOT HIS!" Bumblebee tried to charge at Wasp, but Sideswipe and Jolt pushed him back. (Not that they wanted to. Jolt was sitting on the fence, not sure who he believed. But Sideswipe believed Bumblebee 99.9% ever since he stepped out of the interrogation room. He wanted to let Bumblebee go to Sam, and see what the human thought. But instead, he followed his orders and kept Bumblebee and Wasp apart.) "Sam, I'm right here." Bumblebee said. But Sam turned him down.

"I'm only here to speak with him." He stated, looking at Wasp. Bumblebee was sure Sam was already judging the book by its cover. But infact, Sam was doing the exact oposite. He turned Bumblebee down so he could foccus more on one bot at a time and not let his feelings cloud his judgement. Besides that, Optimus Prime asked him to interrogate only one.

"Our interrogation room is open for you to use." Optimus encouraged Sam.

"Thank you. But everything I need is in Bumblebee's room." Sam said.

"Then you are welcome to anything in his room." Optimus said.

"He already is." Bumblebee mumbled. Sam heard Bumblebee and smiled, knowing it was true. 'That's Wasp look alike, two. Bumblebee look alike, one.' Sam recorded in his mind.

"If you'll show me the way..." Sam tested Wasp. Wasp stood up to lead the way.

"We will accompany you." Optimus added. Sam saw Optimus Prime's point. They couldn't risk leaving Sam alone with Wasp.

"Good, because I want everyone to see this." Sam grinned, accidentily hinting that he had a plan. Wasp lead the way to Bumblebee's room. Sam walked by his side, Optimus followed close behind, humans behind him, and the rest of the Autobots trailed behind, keeping Bumblebee in line. Along the way, Robert Epps ran up to Sam.

"Sam." He called. "You sure you know what you're doing?" Sam walked a little slower so they could get behind Wasp.

"Yeah. Of course. I know Bumblebee."

"But you didn't hear Wasp talking. He was in tears, man. I'm figuring we have two options. One, Wasp is a really good liar. Two, Wasp has gone crazy and has convinced himself he's Bumblebee."

"So who's side are you on? That Wasp?" Sam asked, looking at the Bumblebee look alike. "Or that Bumblebee? he asked, looking at the Wasp look alike. "Or that Wasp? Or that Bumblebee?" Sam repeated, this time looking at the oposite meches. Epps was so confused.

"I don't even know anymore. I just hope you know." Epps said.

Wasp casually opened the door to Bumblebee's quarters. He'd already been in there before, and felt like he was prepared for anything. When everyone was inside, all eyes and optics were on Sam. Sam turned around and grabbed a large empty cardboard box in the corner of Bumblebee's room. Sam hitched a ride on Optimus Prime's hand. Optimus lifted Sam up to the shelf on the wall where all of Bumblebee's trinkets were stored, just like Sam asked. Sam gathered all of the trinkets on the shelf into the box. Then he asked Optimus to let him down with the box on the floor. Bumblebee intently watched Sam handle the box. He carefully set it down on the floor in front of Wasp. Wasp smiled. The smile made Bumblbee uneasy. Bumblebee assumed that Sam and Wasp both had something planned. Bumblebee just hoped whatever Wasp was planning wouldn't counteract Sam's plan to catch him. Like everyone else, Bumblebee waited paitently to see what would happen. Sam pulled the first item out of the box. It was the sack of coins. Sam was about to say something, when he changed his mind.

"Both of you transform into your human holoforms." He said. Wasp imediatly transformed and apeared as Bumblebee's blonde and blue eyed human form, with sort of a dull bruise mark on his forehead where his Autobot insignia would be. He wore a yellow/gold colored jacket, black jeans, and black tennis shoes streaked with yellow. The real Bumblebee hesitated. He wondered what would happen if he tried to transform into something Wasp's body was not familiar with. He transformed anyway. When Bumblebee opened his eyes, he apeared human. Unfortunatly he still didn't look like himself. His holographic hair was shorter, and brown instread of blonde. He wore a forest green tank top and dark grey jeans with grey and green tennis shoes. He also wore a digital watch on his wrist. Bumblebee looked at his face in his reflection on the digital watch's screan. Both of his eyes were swollen and turned to a dark purple around the edge. He looked hideous with those two big black eyes. Bumblebee thought about the relation between Wasp's optic color and the eye condition and color he had now. 'If punctured enough,' Bumblebee thought. 'optics turn purple and pink. Just like a human getting a black eye. Who knew?' The two brothers stood in their human holoforms infront of Sam. Sam gave the sack of coins to Wasp.

"Tell me what this is." Sam said to Wasp. Bumblebee was bursting with joy and laughing on the inside. He saw what Sam was doing. Each item in the box ment something to them and symbolized something only they would know about. Wasp was busted.

**This is your grandfather's collection of railroad pennies.** Wasp answered in sign language. Bumblebee's jaw dropped. Not only did Wasp know sign language like he did, but Wasp was right.

"How do you make a railroad penny?" Sam asked.

**Set the penny on the railroad tracks, and run it over with a train.**

"So why did my grandfather flatten all of these pennies and make them totally useless?"

**He told you railroad pennies were** **lucky. **Bumblebee couldn't believe it. Wasp was absolutly right again. Bumblebee was just amazed that Wasp would go to the trouble to look that up about Sam's grandfather. Then it came to Bumblebee. Maybe Wasp didn't research Sam's entire history. Just the parts about the items in Bumblebee's room. 'Uh oh.' Bumblebee thought. Sam set the sack of pennies aside. Next, he picked the Pirates of the Carribean light up skull. 'He's never gonna get this one.' Bumblebee assured himself. Sam flipped the switch on the back of the skull and made the inside of the hollow skull toy glow green. He showed Wasp the Pirates of the Carribean Curse of the Black Pearl logo on the bottom of the skull.

"What is this?" Sam asked.

**Its just a toy. Its Pirates of the Carribean merchandise, and that's why you like it.** Bumblebee chucked. 'Is that all you got?' He thought. He knew the real answer to the question, and he knew Wasp's answer wouldn't be enough to save him.

"That's right." Sam comfirmed.

"WHAT?" Bumblebee demanded. The room fell silent. The Autobots were confused. Most humans in the room didn't know sign language anyway. So they were already lost. Bumblebee looked at Sam. His face was determined. It said something along the lines of "Shut up! You're gonna ruin it." Bumblebee stepped back and stared down at the floor, remembering he wasn't suposed to interfere with Wasp's interrogation. Sam held up the next trinket. It was the pair of roller blades.

"What is so important about these roller blades?" This time, Wasp started to falter. He honnestly didn't know the answer, and couldn't make one up. He did a quick search on Sam's history and found out he had awards for roller hockey.

**You wore those in roller hockey.** Bumblebee was totally embarrased to have Wasp for his brother. 'Wasp, you idiot! He wears those now! He played roller hockey when he was eight!' Despite Wasp's inaccurate answer, Sam allowed it. Bumblebee looked at Sam despiratly. 'What in Pit are you doing?' Sam held up the last item in the box. It was the blue piece of scrap metal.

"What's this?" Sam asked again. Wasp didn't know the answer, and he couldn't make one up.

**Its just a piece of scrap metal.** Wasp signed. 'Wrong!' Bumblebee thought proudly. Sam shook his head.

"Both of you transform." Bumblebee and Wasp were back in their robot forms.

"Sam? Have you chosen?" Optimus asked. Sam didn't answer Optimus directly.

"One more question." Sam told Wasp. "Why did you and I keep this junk? What's the point?" Wasp was speachless. Bumblebee couldn't stand it anymore. He pushed himself infront of Wasp and shoved his brother to the side.

"For the love of Primus! These are our trophies and our gifts!" Bumblebee shouted. The Autobots were just about to run to Wasp's rescue, when Sam held up a hand to stop them. Everyone froze where they were, and Sam listened to Bumblebee. "I scanned those roller blades so I could skate in my human holoform. Skating's got to be the best thing I've done in a holoform, thanks to Sam. I snuck out of the base to give that Pirates of the Carribean toy to Sam on his nineteenth birthday. Yeah, this guy's obsessed with the Pirates of the Carribean series, but the real gift was us just seeing each other. As for the railroad pennies, I truly believe those things are lucky. Sam had a bunch in his pocket the day he met the Autobots. And you won't believe this, but I figured out why my voice was working for a moment just after the battle of Mission City. No, the Allspark had nothing to do with it. Somehow, I got a lucky railroad penny lodged into my vocal processors! And that tiny piece of scrap metal is the best trophy of all. I'm not gonna go into details, but that piece of scrap metal is the last piece of Trent DeMarco's truck in existence!" Bumblebee laughed. He looked at Sam and the rest of his audience. The friendly glow in their eyes and optics was back. They all knew him.

"Bumblebee?" Sam asked causiously. Bumblebee kneeled down in front of his charge. Sam stroked his hand over Bumblebee's head. "Just for the record..." Sam said, leaning closer til they were optic to eye. "I knew it was you when you said he wasn't my protector."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Cuz you're the only 'bot tough enough to watch over someone like me." Sam laughed, giving Bumblebee a crazy look. Bumblebee nearly strangled Sam in a giant hug. Sam hugged back the best he could.

"Well next time, say something as soon as you know! The suspence was killing me!" Bumblebee said. Suddenly a nameless voice rang out of the croud.

"He's getting away!" The Autobots turned just in time to see Wasp dash out the door.

"He's getting away with my body!" Bumblebee realized angrily, and began the chase after Wasp.

**Wasp's quotes belong to their rightful owners:  
>Finding Nemo -Directed by Andrew Stanton<br>The Land Before Time VII -Directed by Charles Grosvenor  
>Toy Story -Directed by John Lasseter<br>Aladdin -Directed by Ron Clements**


	10. Chapter 10

As Wasp ran, he was starting to regret damaging Bumblebee's body. He had no regrets about what he did to his brother, but what he did to the body he was now using. His shredded tires made driving impossible and running painful. Wasp made a break for a door. But an alarm above the doorhenge buzzed on and locked the door. Wasp yanked and kicked at the door, but it didn't budge. Suddenly the same alarm sounded off a hundred more times in the distance. The base dimmed darker as metal blinds shut down over every window. Wasp started running again. He searched for a door that didn't have the red light and alarm above it. The Autobots' roaring engines could be heard behind him. They were gaining on him. Finally Wasp found an open door. He yanked the door open and hid inside. Wasp stumbled over something in the room's pitch black darkness. He picked himself back up again and tried to open the door just a crack. Just to let in a little light. But the door wouldn't open to him. Wasp panicked again and started kicking at the door again. A buzzing sound sounded again. Wasp turned around and saw a light shining down on the center of the room. Wasp cautiously walked towards the lighted area. In the middle of the room was a hand held cybertronian comunicator.

Wasp wasn't a fool. He knew he was staring down at a trap. The Autobots were offering him the chance to call for help. They were offering him the bait. Though he knew better, Wasp bent down to pick up the communicator. Wasp had access to Bumblebee's contacts on the Autobots comm links, but he had no access to any Decepticons' comm links. He was boxed in and had no other options. So Wasp took his chances, and picked up the communicator. He turned it on, and dialed a code to connect with the one Decepticon who was guaranteed to listen to him.

:Wasp to Barricade.: He dialed into the communicator, like a text message. But the message was never sent. The communicator sent a massive shock through Wasp's hands. He jumped back and dropped the communicator. It hit the floor with a long clanging noise. The rest of the room flickered on around him. Wasp suddenly found himself out numbered and out gunned in the Autobots' training hall. Massive weapons aimed down from the ceiling at him. One shot dangerously close to Wasp, making him jump back farther. Their simulated fire was obviously replaced with live amo. Wasp ran for his life. The weapons shot at him, but they aimed low at his heals, and purposly missed him by just an inch. The Autobots were playing with him. The Autobots made him swerve and dance. The floor started to quake under him and kept knocking Wasp down. Wasp lept up to the second floor level. Suddenly a new row of guns came down from the ceiling. This time Wasp had no where to run to. Beyond the guns was just a steal wall. He charged at it anyway, head on. He didn't dare look back, knowing the Autobots' gunfire was right behind him. Needless to say, when Wasp charged, he hurt himself a lot more than he hurt the wall. Wasp looked back and barely avoided getting his head blown off. He was cornered. Now there would be no more mercy. Wasp jumped and dodged left and right, trying to find a way to escape. Then he saw it. The steal wall was infact a masive door.

Wasp spotted the hinges at the top and fired on them with his cannon. The hinges broke, and the top half of the door began to fall. At the same time, the bottom half began to rise. Wasp climbed over the rising half and slid down the other side. But before he could make a safe landing, the door jerked and catapulted him into the air. He crashed and tumbled onto the floor. Wasp tried to stand up, but he was scared stiff when he saw the walls bordered with giant flamethrowers. What was even more frightening, was the sight of the flames parting and letting his own green shining body walk through the wall of fire!

"That will do Major Lennox." Bumblebee said, never taking his optics off of Wasp. The wall of flames disapeared, and revealed all of the Autobots standing behind it. Wasp laid his head down and looked away. There was no sence in trying to fight. He'd already lost. "If you think that was hard, that's not even half of the course." Bumblebee stated. The Autobots surrounded Wasp. Ratchet locked him in staisis cuffs imediatly and pulled him up to his feet.

"Come Bumblebee. Let's get you switched back." Ratchet said.

"Wait." Bumblebee stopped him. Bumblebee approached his brother and looked him in the optic.

"Everything you told me about us, about Goldbug and Beetle... was it all a lie?" Bumblebee questioned.

_"Its all true." _Wasp said with song. _"Doesn't matter anymore." _He added with a scowl on his face. Bumblebee stepped back. That was all he needed to know. Ratchet pulled Wasp away and lead him towards the med bay and Bumblebee followed them. When Wasp was in staisis on the medical berth, Bumblebee sat in a corner and silently prepared himself for the surgery.

"I'm ready when you are Bumblebee." Ratchet said. Bumblebee nodded and hopped up on a berth next to Wasp. He had total faith in Ratchet until he laid down. Once he was vonerable on his back, he started having second thoughts.

"Ratchet. I'm scared." Bumblebee explained.

"You don't have to be scared Bumblebee. I will never pick you apart the way Wasp did. And when you online, I promise you will be all yourself and complete." Bumblebee laid his head back. He still felt nervous, but he was as ready as he'd ever be.

"I won't feel any of this?"

"No. Neither will Wasp." Ratchet looked down at the table beside the berths and prepared his tools. "Bumblebee? I wouldn't usually do this, but seeing that Wasp is a Decepticon, I think we can make an acception. Would you like to keep Wasp's voice?" Bumblebee stared up at Ratchet in amazement.

"Actually, no. I'll wait for my own voice to heal." Bumblebee answered.

"Bumblebee. I thought you already knew."

"What?"

"Its been too long. Your original voice will never heal itself."

"I don't care. Its my voice. What's left of it still belongs to me."

"I understand youngling." Ratchet fed Bumblebee the usual numbing medical energon and manually shut his systems down into staisis. It took hours, but Ratchet finally switched out every piece of Bumblebee's and Wasp's armor and put it back in the right place. It was just like Bumblebee said. Wasp's armor on the outside, covered Bumblebee's spark on the inside. When Ratchet was done he injected more medical energon into Wasp to make sure he wouldn't wake up too soon. Bumblebee woke up just when Ratchet expected him to. The first thing Bumblebee saw when he onlined was his hands. His own hands. He was so happy to have them back. His armor was not only back, but also repaired. Bumblebee felt great. Ratchet of course, had to keep the youngling still and insisted he neede more rest. But Bumblebee was wide awake and powered up. He made a break for the door to go see Sam, but Ratchet called him back. "There's still one matter you need to take care of." Bumblebee looked at Wasp, knowing exactly what Ratchet ment.

_"Let him go." _Bumblebee sighed.

"He's no different than any other Decepticon. To not execute him would..."

_"I can't." __"Not now." _Bumblebee pleaded for Ratchet to understand. He wouldn't let his brother die on a med bay berth without warning. If he would ever kill Wasp, he would meet the Decepticon in battle.

"He's your brother Bumblebee." Ratchet shrugged. "We'll return him to Egypt by morning. And maybe erase a couple memory banks about the base."

_"Thank you."_ Bumblebee replied in the voice of a sweet old lady. Then he was excused from the med bay, but only if he went straight to his room. And that's just what he did. He ran to his quarters, swung the door open, but he was disapointed when he looked inside. Sam wasn't waiting for him. Bumblebee sloutched his shoulders and lazily fell onto his recharge berth. He decided to text Sam, just to see what his big hurry was.

Hi Sam. Its me. Really, its me this time.

Hey Bee. Everything back 2 normal?

Yes. Ratchet fixed me and Wasp.

Speaking o which. What happened 2 Wasp?

I let him go. Back to the Decepticons.

WHY?

He's a Decepticon, so I swear to make him die. And he's my brother, so I'm going to let him die with some dignety. As a warrior, not a prisoner.

Rn't ya worried he'll come after ya?

Another battle for another day.

Guess so.

So you had to leave?

Yeah. Sorry Bee. I just gotta lot o work 2 do.

I understand.

Hey. Remember that blacklight I put in ur room?

Because you needed some place to store it. Of course.

Well. I finally found a good use 4 it in ur room.

How?

Turn it on & turn off all other lights. Bumblebee did so, and flicked the blacklight on. The room filled up with purple light and brighter colors were altered. Bumblebee looked up at the ceiling, and stood in awe at the amazing scene. The whole ceiling was covered in a map of Cybertron's galaxy in glow in the dark star stickers.

How did you make this?

When ur mind is altered by the Allspark, it does things 2 ya.

I thought you weren't seeing symbols anymore.

Nope. Now I c stuff like this. Except now its not a mind blowing obsession. I just c these every once in a while. Its like the Allspark is trying 2 teach me these things.

And you decided to stick the Allspark's teachings on my ceiling?

Sorry. I just thought it was a cool idea w/ the blacklight. R u mad?

No. Its amazing. You got everything right. Not a single star out of place. Thank you.

Ur welcome. Can you find Cybertron? Bumblebee didn't reply right away. He was thinking deeply about the star alinement Sam had chosen. He checked the cybertronian callander in his processor. The stars hadn't been in that formation since Bumblebee's birth (Or sparking day, as a cybertronian would call it). 'The Allspark is certainly teaching you something.' Bumblebee thought.

Yes. It looks great. Its incredible.

Well I gotta go now. Hope 2 c u again soon.

Bye Sam. Thanks again.

Bumblebee turned off the blacklight and gazed up at the glowing stars. When he rechanged, he dreamed of Cybertron. He dreamed of his earliest memories with his creators Goldbug and Beetle. It was a wonderful dream, knowing he was loved. Suddenly he woke himself up when he realized a miricle happened. 'I _do_ remember you.' Bumblebee thought.

**Wasp's and Bumblebee's quotes belong to their rightful owners:  
>Its All True -by Lemonheads<br>She Will Be Loved -by Maroon 5  
>iCarly: iDate a Bad Boy -Directed by Steve Hoefer<br>Spiderman -Directed by Sam Raimi  
>Valentines Day -by Linkin Park<br>Home Alone 2 -Directed by Chris Columbus**


End file.
